


The Demon In Your Head

by meixxu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Demonic Possession, Demons, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Gay Sex, Horror, I worked hard on this ;'), M/M, Mind Control, Please don't be scared, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Self-cest, Sex, Smut, Switch Dong Si Cheng | Winwin, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, acid trip, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meixxu/pseuds/meixxu
Summary: When Yangyang and Ten brought an Ouija board to Winwin's house, all sorts of fear and paranoia creeped into his mind.. little did he know the kind of momentary pleasure it would bring in the end.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Dong Si Cheng | Winwin/Winwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Demon In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Ik the tags are a bit questionable already but please do give it a chance! OwO. I honestly think I was on acid trip when I wrote this. Suffer with me. I posted this smut before on Facebook and am reposting it now here on AO3. I hope you will enjoy it ❤.
> 
> P.S.: The tag does say Winwin x Reader but it's actually a selfcest Winwin x Winwin smut, there was no tag for it so I'm sorry for misleading anyone ^^

Occult is not an activity Winwin finds himself particularly interested in. Because, one, it is scary, and two, he doesn't wanna get in deep shit with demons who could easily ruin his life. He's seen horror movies before, and he's fully aware of the drill when you fuck with demons. But despite that, here he was right now, hanging with his crazy friends Ten and Yangyang, with their shitty Ouija board they got off the internet, probably off some shady guy on Amazon or something. Winwin sighed. What a life he has come to.

"Alright, alright, alright." Ten cracked his knuckles, placing the Ouija board down on the floor. "Hey demons, it's me, ya boi-"

"That's not how it works, Ten!" Yangyang complained, hitting Ten on the back of his head, rather aggressively. "You're supposed to put your hands on that arrow thing, it doesn't move by itself! Haven't you watched a horror movie before?"

The Ouija board was quite clearly pretty fake. It was made out of plastic and had a few stains on it, clearly having been used before, and its letters and numbers seemed to be a bit faded on it. Of course, with a board like that, maybe you shouldn't be so scared. But there was always something about occult activities that made Winwin's skin crawl. He just doesn't admit it, because he knows how much Ten and Yangyang would laugh if they knew.

Ten pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his head (which might have a bump now thanks to Yangyang being a brat). "You didn't have to hit me though," he grumbled. "If you're such an expert on Ouija boards why couldn't you do this demon summoning by yourself!"

Yangyang ignored him and placed his fingers on the board's planchette, looking at Winwin. "Hey, gege, place your fingers here too," he said. Winwin blinked, pointing to himself in confusion. "Me? I thought you guys were just gonna do it among yourselves and I'd just watch..," he trailed off.

"Ay, you're the owner of this apartment! You're gonna need some conversation with the demons if you don't want them living here!" Yangyang playfully kicked his leg, convincing him to join them. Winwin looked at Ten for help, but the boy only shrugged in response.

"You realize you're putting our Sicheng here in danger by trying to summon a demon in his house?" Ten placed his fingers on the planchette as well, totally contradicting his words and actions. Winwin couldn't help facepalming. Out of all people, he chose to be friends with these two crackheads.

Feeling impatient, Yangyang grabbed Winwin's hand and forced his finger on the planchette. "I'm sure nothing bad will happen! I just wanna see if this thing actually works!" He grinned.

"Oh Jesus Christ-" Winwin bit his lip at his friend's childishness. The planchette felt cold against his fingers as he felt himself chilling up. How could there be anything good coming out of this? But he couldn't complain. Because if he did, Yangyang would call him a chicken. And nobody calls him chicken.

He thickened his face up and put on the best poker face he could, acting as if nothing about this affected him, but the truth is, everything did. He still closed his eyes though, secretly, as Yangyang was too busy trying to come up with something to say.

"So what should I ask the demon? Should I ask him about how my dead grandma is living down there?"

"Are you saying your grandma went to hell?"

"W-well, she wasn't super nice to mom when she was alive." Yangyang shrugged. Judging by the tone of his voice, Yangyang seemed pretty scared now too. His breath was a little shaky and he was even stuttering. Atleast Winwin isn't alone in being terrified. Maybe it was time for them to stop. Winwin opened his mouth to suggest stopping when Ten smoothly interrupted.

"Just ask him if we can ask a few questions," Ten suggested, shaking the planchette a little, freaking Yangyang out. "Hey, hey! Don't shake it like that!" He said.

Winwin opened his eyes again, a little less freaked out than before. Yangyang's turn of mood was amusing, he couldn't help but forget they were somehow trying to open the gates of hell right now. He let out a snort, causing the two boys to look at him. "Is this funny to you right now, Sicheng ge?" Yangyang whined. Winwin patted his back with his free hand. "Ten, this one over here is a bit nervous. I think you should move the planchette," he said, smirking as Yangyang shot him a glare.

"Well, alright. But if nothing happens, we throw this waste of money away, okay?" Ten sighed as he led the planchette himself, forming a sentence.

"C A N W E A S K U?"

Ten slid back down, waiting for a response along with the nervous Yangyang and now, very chill and amused, Winwin. "Hey, hey, hey-- what if he doesn't reply? I mean what kind of sentence is can we ask you?" Yangyang bounced about anxiously.

"Demons aren't dumb, Yangyang, I'm sure they know what we mean." Ten rolled his eyes. Winwin coughed at the lack of action from the board, all 3 of them just sitting there like that in silence, waiting for something to happen. But a minute passed, and it was all nothing but dead air in his apartment.

"This is stupid. He's not gonna answer," Yangyang complained. "All for nothing-"

He got cut off as the planchette slowly started moving, the shock almost making his eyeballs pop out of his socket from how wide he was opening them. "H-hey! Stop moving it Ten ge! That's not funny!" He freaked out.

"I'm not moving it at all! It must be Winwin!" Ten, finally freaked out as well, pointed the blame to the silent Winwin. But Winwin was, himself, bewildered as well. He shook his head rapidly, signaling that it wasn't him who was moving the planchette.

The 3 boys watched in shock as it moved over to its clear answer.

"Y E S"

Said the board. Or more likely, the demon they've now come in contact with. They were silent for a while as they made sure it was really the answer yes they were seeing with their eyes. But no doubt about it, they've done it. With their shitty board, they somehow managed to come in contact with an entity from the outside.

Winwin was totally freaked out now.

"Oh my god!" Yangyang backed the planchette up, terrified, but then in no time, his horror was turned into a mischievous little grin. "I wanna ask if I'm gonna pass the upcoming exam!"

"A M I G O N N A P A S S M Y E X A M?"

"Um, I'm not sure if they answer those kinds of questions though." Ten laughed nervously. But in no time, the planchette started moving again.

"N O"

And just like Yangyang's sudden turn of mood, Ten's undoubted horror was converted into an insulting laugh. "Oh, did you hear that, Yangyang? He said you're not passing!" He let out an outburst of laughter in an instant, making Yangyang who was pouty feel agitated. "Is that funny to you, gege? You probably moved the planchette yourself!" He grumbled.

It seems like contrary to just 1 minute ago, Winwin was now the only one who was freaked out. This means it's real. Or maybe one of them was trolling, but as far as their reactions went, everything is awfully real. They're literally interacting with a demon right now. He doesn't understand how chill Ten and Yangyang could be, when earlier they were just asking scared as him.

"Hey, let me ask if I will stay single for the rest of the year!" Ten grinned, instantly moving the planchette again for another question.

"A M I S T A Y I N G S I N G L E?"

Ten adjusted his glasses on his face as he waited for his answer excitedly. Winwin tried to get his finger off the planchette when Yangyang grabbed his wrist. "Hey, Winwin ge, are you backing off now? We finally got him to answer though!" He said, coaxing him back.

With nothing to say, Winwin surrendered. Looks like this activity is really going to continue on. As the planchette moved towards the answer "yes" and Yangyang cheered while Ten cried, Winwin stayed silent. Because that was all he could do, in hopes that a demon does not come and possess one of them. 

Pretend like you don't even exist, Winwin. He thought in his mind. And so the session went on and on, Yangyang and Ten's questions becoming more and more ridiculous. Until finally, they decided to include Winwin once again.

"Okay, Winwin, you've been staying quiet this whole time," Ten addressed the boy. "It's only fair that you get to ask a question too!"

Winwin let out a small scoff and shook his head. "N-nah, I'm good. I did say I was just gonna watch you guys." He scratched his head. But when both Yangyang and Ten sent him a suspicious glare, he cleared his throat. "I mean, sure, uh.. but, I don't know what to ask."

Apart from the impending question in his head: "Are you going to possess us?" No, Winwin really didn't have anything else in mind to ask the demon. Or the board. Or whatever entity they're speaking to.

"Well let's ask if he's gonna live here!" Yangyang cheered. Winwin panicked, trying to shake his head as no when Ten bounced up in delight. "Yes, yes, yes! That's a good question, I like that!" He cheered. Just a little earlier he told Yangyang he's putting Winwin in danger using the board in his house, and now here he was doing exactly that. Before Winwin could muster up enough courage to defend himself, Yangyang was already moving the planchette.

"D O U L I K E T H I S P L A C E?"

"Liu Yangyang, if this actually puts me in danger, you're going to take responsibility," Winwin spoke as eloquently as he could, trying not to come off nervous. Yangyang only chuckled in response. "Ay, if we're talking to a real demon right now, I'm sure he's a friendly one! He won't harm you!" He said, as if none of this was a big deal at all.

"Y E S"

He looked at Winwin and grinned. "See? He likes it here! Now you have a roommate!" He started to move the planchette again. Winwin shot a look at Ten too. "Not only Yangyang, you're also responsible," he said.

"Hey I'm sure it's not that bad." Ten shrugged. Winwin was now screaming internally. God, please give him permission to smack their heads all the way down to hell.

"D O U L I K E W I N W I N?"

"Y E S"

Yangyang happily squealed like a giddy teenage girl. "See, look, he likes you!" He giggled, teasing Winwin. Sighing, Winwin took his hand off the planchette as he took a look at his watch. "Alright, it's already 6 PM. Yangyang you need to go home or else your mother will kill me," he said, dragging Yangyang away from the board. "You too, Ten. Take him home. That's enough for today."

"B-b-but I still have a lot of things to ask!" Yangyang whined, trying to go back to the board. Winwin dragged him by his shoulders forcefully as he opened the door, pushing Yangyang out. "Hey, Winwin ge! This is a little unfair!" Yangyang pouted.

Ten popped up next to Winwin just in time, helping Yangyang up as he patted some dust off the younger boy's butt. "Sicheng is right, Yangyang. It's getting pretty late." He smiled, placing his arm over Yangyang's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Winko! Imma take this little punk home now."

"SICHENG GE! JUST ONE MORE QUESTION!"

"Your mom will ask you more than one question if you stay any more late! So come on, kid!"

After seeing Ten and Yangyang safely walk away, Winwin closed the door, finally alone. But then he looked down and spotted the board, which both Yangyang and Ten had forgotten to take. He immediately picked it up, opened the door once again and raced outside to see if Ten and Yangyang were still there. "They must have taken the elevator," he mumbled to himself, seeing as how they were no longer anywhere on the floor. He hurriedly tapped the buttons of the elevator to go down, but it was already on its way to the first floor, and where did Winwin live?

The fifth floor.

He cursed under his breath as he prepared himself. Scurrying through to the stairs, he went at the fastest speed he could, not caring if he would trip on the way and injure himself. There's no way he's spending a night with this dangerous, dangerous board. Starting to skip steps, he finally arrived at the ground floor, racing out of the apartment for any sign of his friends, but alas, they were off.

And left him all alone with their shitty board, that apparently works, and now Winwin is probably gonna become a character to a scary true story adapted to The Conjuring.

Trudging dreadfully back to the elevator and pressing the button, he sighed. Well, looks like for one night, he'll spend some time with this board. Once he got back to his room, he grabbed a chair and placed the board just above his wardrobe. For now, it's there. Lurking near his ceiling. And hopefully, just hopefully, Sicheng can get through this night without a problem.

It's just a board anyway, at the end of the day.

But despite his mind telling him that, Winwin couldn't help but be paranoid, eating while facing the wall, changing while facing the wall, wrapping himself up in blankets as he stared at the wall, hoping viciously that there's no other entity staring at him from behind right now, wanting to eat his soul. He couldn't even look at himself at the mirror, scared that if he looked too close, he would see someone standing behind him.

He threw his blanket over his head as he held his pillow close, his heart racing inside his chest.

It'll be nothing.

It'll all just be.. paranoia.

And when he wakes up in the morning, he'll chuckle at how scared he was the night before of a stupid fake Ouija board sold off Amazon from some shady guy wanting to scam people.

With those thoughts in mind, Winwin's eyes started to droop.

And in no time, they were closed, as he lost consciousness of the world around him, finally willing himself to sleep.

But little did he know, just around the corner, on the mirror he installed on his wall, someone from the other side was tapping, asking for entrance to Winwin's own world inside his apartment.

And they got in.

The unknown entity looked around the apartment, seeking for something interesting and smirked as they saw Winwin curled up inside his bed, sleeping peacefully. It licked its lips as it pulled down the covers, revealing the face of the innocent boy it saw just earlier, staying quiet as his two friends did whatever they could with the board.

Things will be very interesting from now on.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Mmm.." Winwin whined as he suddenly woke up, feeling very cramped up. "What the hell.." He mumbled, feeling like he was being squished against his wall by something that was lying next to him. He moved his hand around next to him, searching for his phone but froze when he felt hair on his fingertips.

Did he always have a fur phonecase?

Getting confused, he got up and turned on the light from the light switch next to him.

And it turns out, it wasn't his phone he felt.

He froze in his tracks as he saw a shirtless boy lying down next to him, his face laid down flat on the pillow, making his blonde hair the only visible thing about him. Winwin rubbed his eyes, making sure if what he was seeing was right. He even repeatedly slapped himself, making sure he wasn't having some sort of weird lucid dream, but it was all real.

And his phone was over on the night stand, displaying the current time.

3:28 AM.

Winwin fell asleep on exactly 10:01 PM. And somehow, between the time he slept till now that he woke up, this boy has snuck into his apartment and slept beside him.

He cleared his throat, trying to calm himself. Okay, maybe it was just one of his friends who got kicked out of their house so they crashed the night with him. Which friends did he give a spare key to his apartment to again? Winwin thought hard. There was Ten, Jaehyun, and Kun, who he trusted the most. But none of them.. have blonde hair.

Feeling terrified now, Winwin tapped on the shoulder of the sleeping boy next to him. "Um.. excuse me.." He tried waking them up, but to no avail. "P-please wake up.." He started to poke the shoulder of the unknown boy. Until finally, the person started to move his head a little.

"5 more minutes.." It was subtle, but Winwin could hear him mumble. His voice was quite deep, similar to Winwin. He poked the boy again, just to be sure.

"Excuse me, please wake up." He repeated his words again. Getting impatient, he held him by the shoulder and raised it, just to get a glimpse of his face. The boy groaned and turned his head to Winwin's direction, finally revealing his identity.

His blonde hair was parted, revealing his forehead. His eyebrows were quite thick and attractive, while his nose bridge definitely complimented his face, as well as his lips being naturally pink added to the handsomeness.

This would all be okay, until Winwin realized something.

The boy on his bed had the exact same face as him, except his hair was blonde.

"AHHHH!" Winwin forgot how sleepy he was and let out an ear piercing scream, causing the boy to jolt awake, looking Winwin in the eye. And the more he looked at him, the more Winwin realized it was like looking at his reflection, causing him to scream louder. "AHHHH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He threw his covers onto the face of the boy as he raced towards the door, when suddenly, his lookalike pounced on him from behind, being inhumanely heavy as Winwin fell face flat, his lookalike sitting on his butt as his arms were forced behind his back, making Winwin unable to move.

"You're lucky I used my powers to soundproof these walls, otherwise your neighbors would be rushing here right now!" His doppelganger chuckled, making Winwin more panicked as he realized even their voices were the same. "I knew we'd be making a lot of noise, so I did what was just right!"

Winwin started to hyperventilate, the shock from seeing someone who looked exactly like him was almost too much, till his doppelganger flipped him over, making them face each other. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, baby." His twin chuckled as he made Winwin sit upright again, handing him some water from his water bottle nearby. "Drink this, you're gonna need it."

Winwin snatched the bottle out of his doppelganger's hands, gulping up as much water as he can, before putting it back down. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" He managed to speak out, even though earlier it was quite difficult to talk. "A-and why do you look exactly like me?!"

As far as Winwin knew, he had no twin brother. And even if he did, surely his mom would tell him by now. The lookalike crossed his arms and smiled. "Me? I'm the one you were speaking to before," he spoke coyly, batting his eyelashes as if Winwin should know.

"Wh-what? I didn't speak to anyone but Ten or Yangyang today!" Winwin moved a little farther, still freaked out by seeing someone who had the exact same face as him. "And you still didn't answer my question! Wh-why do you look like me?!"

His doppelganger moved closer as Winwin backed away, getting on his hands and knees as he chuckled at how terrified Winwin was. "So impatient, hm? Do you really want to know?"

The more Winwin moved away, the closer his doppelganger got until eventually he was backed into a wall as his twin giggled menacingly in front of him, wearing nothing but Winwin's boxers. "T-those are my boxers! Who said you could wear them?!" He pointed to them, absolutely not knowing what to do.

"You humans have so many questions, huh?"

"Humans..," Winwin mumbled, until finally, he looked at the board he stuffed on top of his wardrobe, and then back at his twin as he gasped. "No way! You.. you are.." His hand shaked as he pointed at him, realizing who the one in front of him was.

The doppelganger bit his lip excitedly, getting closer to Winwin as he anticipated his answer. "What am I?" He chuckled as he moved in closer to Winwin's face, to which Winwin quickly pushed him off. "DEMON!" Winwin shrieked as he got up and tried to open the door, but no matter how he pulled or kicked it, it wouldn't open, as if something outside was holding it down.

He instantly knew the case as soon as his doppelganger let out a devilish chuckle from behind. "Well now you know what I am, so I'm sure you already know the reason why that door won't open." The demon stood up and purred as he wrapped his arms around Winwin's waist. "Now won't you come back to bed~?"

Winwin let out a sharp inhale as he unwrapped his lookalike's arms forcefully, turning around as he pushed him away. "What do you want from me?! I played your stupid board game, okay?! Why didn't you just follow one of my friends instead!" He yelled, but the demon didn't flinch even one bit.

"What do I want from you?" The demon lookalike giggled again, stepping closer to Winwin as he slapped his hand on the space next to Winwin's head, making Winwin flinch. He moved closer to Winwin's ear as he whispered. "I happened to like your face sooo much that I borrowed it.. but it turns out, I like you too much that I can't only have your face.." The demon lightly laughed as he backed away, placing his other hand on Winwin's shoulder, smirking as he blew some hair off of Winwin's forehead teasingly. "I need to have you too."

Winwin gulped as he felt his member starting to grow erect inside his pants. But then he realized, this was his doppelganger who was seducing him right now. And not even a normal doppelganger but a mischievous demon doppelganger. Feeling disgusted, he forced the demon's hands off him and squatted down in distress, holding his face in his hands as he regretted everything he did to let this moment come to him.

He thought that by playing with that Ouija board he would have the plot of a typical possession horror movie happen to him.

But instead, it got him into some weird demon porno.

"Y-you need to leave." He pulled himself back together and stood up, facing his own demon. "Okay? Go back to hell, or wherever messed up world you came out of, and leave me alone." He tried to act strong, but the demon only laughed at his face even more.

"I don't think you understand, Dong Sicheng," he said, taunting him even more. "When you let me stay this night with you through that board, you willed me here into your home. And naturally I, as a demon, dove deep into your human desire.. and I found this."

"What human desire?! My desire to fuck?!" Winwin sighed, not believing those words came out of his mouth. "Y-you want to do bad things to me with my own face plastered on that head of yours!"

"Still, you want it, don't you?" The doppelganger ignored his qualms, licking his lips as he palmed Winwin's clothed bulge. Winwin took a sharp inhale, making his doppelganger chuckle at his reaction. "No matter how much you deny it, Winwin, I know what you want. Humans are so, so predictable." He rubbed his hand on it more, as Winwin bit his lip and tried his best not to react. But it felt so good, and Winwin was just about to burst if he kept it up any longer.

"Oh? Nothing?" The doppelganger chuckled, even though he saw how much Winwin sweated at his action. "If you let me do this with you, I'll leave your apartment."

"Wh-what?" Winwin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Are you kidding me- you should leave my apartment even if it doesn't happen!"

The Winwin lookalike yawned, uninterested. Raising his hand up, he snapped and suddenly Winwin was thrown across the room and back to bed again, sitting in an upright position. Winwin tried to get up again when he discovered he couldn't even move his arms or legs. "Holy fucking-- let me go."

"Or what?" The doppelganger moved closer, causing Winwin to panic. "You can't do anything against my black magic."

"You fucking-- let me move!" Winwin cried, gasping as his doppelganger plopped himself on his lap.

"Nope." The demon stuck his tongue out before he grabbed Winwin's face, tilted it sideways and kissed him. Winwin whined against the kiss, not even being able to pull away as his lookalike smiled and kissed him deeper, running his hands over Winwin's dark brown hair which contrasted his own blonde one, as he ran his tongue over Winwin's lips, making Winwin feel like he was tasting poison as he opened his mouth and let the boy in.

Right now, he was kissing himself. Or more accurately, an exact copy of himself.

And it fucking felt good.

He stopped making noises as he went along with the kiss, slowly lowering his guard because of how good it felt. As his tongue danced with the tongue of his lookalike, Winwin thought of how their mouths were exactly the same, but they were kissing each other. Like kissing a mirror, but there was no wall between you and your reflection. Winwin raised his arms and wrapped his own arms against his doppelganger's waist, moving his chin up and down as he pushed his twin's head back with his lips.

He could feel his doppelganger smirking as he pulled away from the kiss. "Did you notice that?" He giggled. Winwin blinked. "N-notice what?" He asked. The doppelganger pointed to Winwin's hands which were now wrapped along his waist. "I let your hands go free, and you didn't push me off.. instead, you wrapped them around my waist."

Winwin's eyes widened at the realization. "No-" he tried to move away again, but when his lookalike held his head close, caressing the back of his hair he couldn't help but to stop himself. He was hypnotized, and somehow, he let himself fall into it.

"I can't believe you are dirty enough to do something like this with your exact clone." His twin chuckled as he lightly grinded on Winwin's hips.

"N-no.." Winwin shook his head, trying to get his senses back. "You're not me. You're just imitating me. I would never be that dirty!" He kept trying to deny, but his words were taken back as his twin leaned down and kissed him on his neck, making Winwin let out a light moan before covering his mouth.

"Nobody can do you as good as you do yourself. That's why you're turned on, aren't you?" His twin chuckled as he unbotted Winwin's pajama, revealing his broad chest that was the same as his. "There's really nothing about us that's different. I am you and you are me." His twin ran his hands against Winwin's chest as he nibbed on Winwin's jaw, making Winwin feel more agonizingly tortured as it went on.

It felt so good, but it was so wrong, on so many levels. Even if that wasn't Winwin's literal twin brother, even if that was just a demon looking to mess up a human's life, even if doing this meant that entity leaving his apartment forever, it felt wrong.

"Please.." Winwin huffed as he threw his head back as his twin went down on him, starting to suck on his nipples. "Oh, fuck." He cried as he closed his eyes, covering them with his hands, refusing to believe this was happening right now.

"When will you admit to yourself?" His twin chuckled, pushing Winwin down on the bed earnestly. "That you like being taken advantage of by yourself like this." He trapped Winwin between his arms.

At this point, Winwin's mind couldn't think straight. He could feel his vision get blurry as soon as his twin kissed him again, rubbing his body against him. Everything seemed so surreal and he couldn't keep up, all he knew was that he was literally hard right now, all because he found himself attractive. His hands found their way to his twin's waist, trying to throw him off, but they no longer had strength in them. That, or Winwin simply couldn't fend off the pleasure his twin gave him anymore. Drool started to trickle down his chin as the kiss got messier, and then his twin pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Winwin panted as he looked his twin in the eye. His blonde hair being the only thing stopping him from being an exact mirror opposite right now. His twin's lips were swollen and red, and Winwin imagined he looked exactly the same right now. Is this what people see after they kiss him? He moved his hands down to his twin's boxers as he pulled them down, his twin chuckling.

"I'm naked now."

"I know. I'm not surprised at my own body." Winwin kissed his twin's neck as he heard his twin let out low whines, making him feel weird inside. Is this what people hear after touching him? He switched the positions as he placed his twin below him, coming on top now as he slipped off his pants, his member already up and erect since earlier.

His blonde twin purred and placed his hands around Winwin's neck. "Come now, put it in already, I know you want to." He chuckled as he spread his legs. Winwin knew this was wrong, and it was questionable to fuck your doppelganger, but he couldn't stop himself anymore. It was too late. "Fuck me, Winwin~" his twin teased, ringing in Winwin's ear as he sighed and placed it in, making his twin chuckle.

"All you had to hear was those 3 words? Hm?"

"Shut up." Winwin covered his own twin's mouth as he started to thrust inside him, his twin making muffled lewd noises anyway each thrust he made. His ass was tight, and it almost sucked Winwin's dick in. Is that what it feels like when someone is inside him? He bit his lip as he thrusted in faster, his twin taunting him more as those legs wrapped around Winwin's waist. "Fuck, I'm so tight."

"Yes I am." His twin devilishly chuckled underneath Winwin's hand covering his mouth before Winwin removed it. "Doesn't it feel good? To see yourself writhing underneath your own touch like this- ah!" His twin gasped as Winwin went faster, not wanting to hear it. "D-do you see, Winwin? You couldn't.. feel more good being touched by anyone else, right? A-ahh.." He moaned as Winwin grabbed his member and started to pump it aggressively.

"I don't talk so much like that. Shut the fuck up and moan." Winwin shut his eyes, not wanting to see his own face making erotic expressions like that.

"Y-you'll rip your own ass apart.." The demon chuckled, roaming his hands around Winwin's back teasingly. Winwin bit his lip as he started to come close. The inside of his ass was warm, and the continuous moving was starting to take a toll on him. He gasped as his eyes were forced to come open, seeing his self underneath him chuckling, clearly the one behind it. "You thought I wouldn't use my powers again? How dare you close your eyes when your own beautiful self is underneath you right now?"

"You.." Winwin huffed, as his twin poked his nose. "How dare you put a spell on me?"

"You wanted to fuck yourself, Winwin. And my powers have nothing to do with that." His twin devilishly chuckled again. Winwin shrieked as he had enough, going rougher and rougher as his twin kept letting out yelps. "Ah! Ah! Yes! Just like that!" His twin screamed, pulling Winwin's hair as Winwin got lost in himself. Winwin continued to pump him continuously, running his hands up and down his member as his twin was starting to become breathless. "Kiss me again.." His twin huffed, grabbing Winwin's head and pulling it down, connecting their lips again as Winwin continued to thrust and thrust.

He could feel himself getting sweaty as well as his twin as he finally came, making his twin giggle in delight as he came inside him, cum dripping out from the hole. He pulled away from the kiss as he smiled teasingly at Winwin. "You just came in me."

"Do you have to say everything?" Winwin groaned. Before his twin could reply, he flipped him over, making the demon lie on his stomach as he started to enter again, doing another round. "Oh, fuck!" His twin moaned, digging his head into the pillow. "Y-you didn't say anything- shit!"

"I guess you are right," Winwin spoke as he pounded his lookalike's ass rough, biting his lip at the contrast of his doppelganger who was moaning and shaking beneath him while he was holding on to his ass, hastily pulling his member inside and out like crazy. "Nobody touches you better than yourself, huh?"

He could hear the demon let out a laugh again though muffled by the pillows, before moaning again as Winwin went faster. "Fuck, I feel messed up, but I look so good bent down like that." Winwin felt stressed at the situation, to be turned on by his own reflection, but his twin's back bending down as Winwin mercilessly pounded his ass was the best scene he's ever seen.

"So you admit it.. now?" His twin managed to talk even though Winwin was starting to hit the sensitive spot. Cum from Winwin's previous release was splashing around as he continued to hit it, the stickiness only turning him on more. He slapped his twin's ass, making the demon yelp. "Are you enjoying this, huh? Feeling pleasure in a human body?" He cursed as he continued his stroke. His twin dug his head into a pillow and nodded, grasping it tight at how rough Winwin was going into him. "Fucking demon you are. Going submissive for a mere human? Are you proud, hm?"

He could hear his twin's muffled moan as he shook his head. "No, I'm not proud, it's shameful.." His twin cried, probably from pleasure. "I'm about to come.. please have mercy.."

"You don't even have mercy for me," Winwin stated, after just a few more strokes, his twin came, all over the bed as his legs almost went weak, making Winwin firmly grasp his waist as he came himself shortly after, filling the boy up again.

After his second climax, Winwin suddenly started to lose energy, falling down onto his pillow as he saw his twin, teary eyed as he looked at Winwin, his face turning into a sinister looking smile as he placed his hand on the side of Winwin's face. "Now, we are one and together," he said, giggling once again. "How can you let yourself be seduced, Winwin?"

Slowly, Winwin could feel himself losing consciousness. Eyes getting droopy as his twin innocently winked right before his eyes. "Why.. why am I sleepy?" Winwin struggled to stay awake, but his breathing was slowly starting to slow. "What.. what did you do to me? I thought you already got what you wanted?"

"Oh, yes, I did. You did me good, and I couldn't ask for more." His twin smiled, but something still felt off. "How did it feel to do it with something unhuman?"

Winwin couldn't respond, his vision starting to get blurry and ears starting to mute everything as he felt himself going into a deep sleep. And in the end, all he saw was his own reflection with blonde hair, whispering something he couldn't make out, before his whole vision had faded to black.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Winwin woke up that morning with a slight headache, as the sunlight from his window suddenly shone into his eyes, almost blinding him before he turned away. His legs felt tired, and he was still butt naked from the night before. Realizing his clothes were still gone, Winwin shot up to see if the demon was still beside him. But the bed was completely empty with nothing except himself. He was shocked as he pulled away the covers and saw no traces. The bedsheet was not crumpled up, it was not wet from the cum that had spilled into it, and most importantly, his doppelganger had disappeared into thin air.

Rushing to put his boxers back on, Winwin reached up the top of his wardrobe and found the Ouija board, still the same state as before. Perhaps the demon kept his promise, and really went back to his own world after Winwin granted his wish? Or perhaps it was all a dream?

But.. it couldn't be just a dream. Winwin experienced that. It was fucked up to fuck yourself but it felt good and he felt it with every inch of his body. An experience like that couldn't be a dream. And he even woke up naked. So how did it happen that all other traces had disappeared?

After waking up with a different state of mind, Winwin couldn't believe he was sleeping with an unhuman species that had his same exact face just the night before. Perhaps he really is starting to lose his mind.

Before he could think more, a knock was heard on his door. Winwin opened it and saw Ten, who appeared startled at his friend's only boxers attire. "Whoa, Sicheng, you slept naked?" He said teasingly and whistled. "That's a first, even for you."

"I-wait, why are you here so early?" Winwin scratched his head.

"Did you forget? We have a shift at the pool today. Lifeguards, remember?" Ten chuckled, lightly punching Winwin's bare chest. He looked him in the eye and suddenly frowned. "By the way, are you okay? You look like you barely got any sleep.."

Winwin felt jumpy as Ten analyzed him. It's not like his story is believable anyway. He handed Ten the ouija board, not as an explanation, he just didn't want to look at it anymore. "You and Yangyang forgot to take this with you yesterday," he said. Ten took it from him, glancing from the board then to Winwin. "Did you not get any sleep because of this?" He started to chuckle. "Scared because of this board?"

Scared is an understatement. It's more like Winwin was turned on.

"It's a long story," Winwin mumbled. He looked Ten up and down and started to notice he was wearing skinny jeans. Ten always had nice legs, and in those skinny jeans, they looked even better. He was also only in a sleeveless white tank top, his jacket covering up his arms. The great thing about Ten's torso was that it wasn't too big nor too small. His biceps matched his body and he had abs as well, and thinking about how Ten would sometimes do a backstroke in the pool every time he and Winwin would do lifeguard shifts together reminded Winwin of how nice his body was. It would probably look even better naked though. Winwin licked his lips as he imagined it.

And that was the moment Winwin realized he was thinking too much about Ten. He blinked hard as he looked away from his friend's body. What the hell was that? Why is he thinking perverted thoughts about Ten, one of his best friends, out of all people? "Winwin..? Dong Sicheng..?" Ten snapped his fingers in front of Winwin's face, snapping him out of his mind's sudden escape. "Hey, what's wrong with you? You're scaring me right now.."

"Um, Ten, I think I'm gonna be a little late today.." Winwin scratched his neck. "You should go first, I'll come, I just need to rest a little more."

"Um, okay. But if you end up being too sick to come, then don't go, alright?" Ten patted Winwin's shoulder. "I'm gonna go now. Take a rest, okay?"

Winwin nodded as Ten walked away, and as the man went farther away, Winwin couldn't help but notice how his butt swayed as it walked. Ten is probably the type of person to have a nice ass- Winwin slapped himself in the face as soon as that thought crossed into his mind.

Something is wrong with him.

He raced back into the room and shut the door. It's so early in the morning and somehow he's suddenly starting to have perverted thoughts about his friend. This is not him. Winwin doesn't think like this. He went to his kitchen sink and turned on the tap, splashing water on his face. Perhaps he was still not in the right mind. But suddenly, his mind started to cloud with inappropriate thoughts about Ten, making Winwin groan and grab his own hair, trying to make it stop. "What the fuck! Stop thinking about that!" He banged his head against the sink, trying to forget it. But even after doing that, he couldn't help but think of Ten's sweet scent, and beautiful smile, which he wanted to turn into a mess, all with his own body..

"No!" He huffed, looking into his reflection in the mirror. He was all beat up from grabbing his hair and banging his head against the sink. As he stared at himself in the mirror, his appearance there started to change, as his dark brown hair started to turn blonde, his bruises from banging his head disappearing as well. "What the fuck.." He plucked some hair from his head, finding that his hair was still indeed, colored brown. He felt his face up and saw the bruises were there as well. But his reflection was not like that. His reflection looked just like.. the demon.

He wasn't surprised when his reflection started to move on its own, giving that same sinister smile he gave last night. "Did you think I left you forever, Winwin?" His twin tilted his head, chuckling.

"You promised.. you promised you'd leave me after I gave you what you wanted!" Winwin stomped his fists on the sink. His twin was unfazed, only smiling more, as if to piss him off. "Humans really are gullible. You really believed I'd leave you alone after that night, even after you wrecked my ass like that?" His twin giggled.

"What did you do to me?! Are you the one behind my mind.. thinking about Ten like that?!" Winwin frowned, feeling like his whole body was violated. His twin leaned closer, taunting Winwin. "After last night, you and I officially became one, so of course, I had to do what I had to do.. take over your soul."

"My soul?!"

"Well, I guess I didn't take over, but we are now sharing this body and this mind.. so of course, my thoughts had to overlap yours at some point." His twin giggled. "Had you not fallen into my trap, it wouldn't be like this. Humans indeed cannot outsmart a demon, can they?"

"YOU-!" Winwin almost punched the mirror in anger, before stopping himself. This was his life now. And if he punched the mirror now, it would result in nothing but a bleeding fist. He slowly lowered his fist as he looked down in shame.

"I am you, and you are me." His twin smiled, seeing Winwin submit to him. "And from now on, we shall never be separated again."

And then his twin disappeared, Winwin's reflection turning back to normal.

Since that day, Ten and Yangyang have noticed Winwin has been drastically different. Less timid, more flirty. Not like the guy he was before. But every now and then, when they weren't looking, Winwin's reflection would appear to be him with blonde hair. And every single time they didn't catch that detail, Winwin would start to lose himself even more, becoming more and more like the demon that clouded his mind.


End file.
